Second Chances, Eshros' Fight
by ZENO'SGREY
Summary: Eshros' book has been burned, but is it the end? Will he return to the Mamodo World? Or will something amazing happen that allows him to stay on Earth? Read The Truth of the Mamodo Battle first. Chapter 5 finally Up!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm back with another story. This one is paricularly interesting as well.Zeno destroyed the book of a mamodo, but you can't keep an elite down! See what other crazy spells Eshros has. Enjoy Chapter 1 of Second Chances, Eshros' Fight.

Chapter 1. The Unknown World

" I can't believe that a mamodo stopped time for us humans..." said Megumi.

" Sorry about that, but you get to live longer!" said Zatch on the positive side.

" Yeah, your right. There isn't much better than that." said Megumi also on the positive side.

" But still, he have to keep our eyes peeled. Dr. Riddles said the rebel mamodo can take different forms. He could be anyone." said Zatch.

" Right!" said Megumi.

Meanwhile back with Eshros.

" How did I get _here_!" pondered Eshros. He saw an empty realm with nothing in it. Nothing. However in the far side of the strange area, he saw the face and hands of a clock.

" What's going on!" shouted Eshros, however the only response in return was his own echoing. He walked closer to the strange face of the clock and tried to read it's time. It read 9:45:14:95, along with two sets of numbers under it, 3811435 1185141.

" What the heck do those random numbers mean!" shouted Eshros. He was now very confused and angry.

" Is this a countdown or something?" thought Eshros. He decided to wait until the countdown was over. However, just then another mamodo appeared into the strange world as well. Eshros did not know who he was, he looked exactly like Zatch, and even had the same red spellbook, although it was a bit of a darker red, like blood.Therefor he was not Zatch, nor was he Zeno. He resembled Zatch perfectly, he had blond hair, orange eyes, one line going down each eye, a dark blue cloak going down just past his knees, a golden jewel holding together the cloak, a white bow-ribbon attached to the jewel, sleeveless, he appeared to be six years old, and a pair of blue shoes with white socks cut over them. However, he had a darker version of color, and had a mouth full of razor sharp fangs. He then saw Eshros and spoke:

" Your first time here?" asked the mamodo innocently. He even sounded just like Zatch!

" Yeah... Where are we?" asked Eshros curiously. The second Zatch Look-Alike simply gave an evil grin.

Meanwhile back with Zatch and Megumi. Zatch was riding on a fake horse ride, next to a grocery store.

" Wheee! All right! This is the best!" shouted Zatch. Until the ride ceased moving.

" What happened?... Noooooooooooo!" shouted Zatch, just then Megumi put another quarter in it's coin slot.

" ooooooo... Oh, hey it's moving again!" shouted Zatch.

" HahahahaHAhaha!" shouted Zatch.

Meanwhile back with Eshros and the second look-alike. Apparently waiting for the countdown to end was the objective, because the second Zatch was doing so also. Eshros was sitting on the colorless floor silently, staring at the second Zatch, while the Second Look-Alike appeared to be meditating. Or he was deep in thought. Eshros decided to walk over to the mamodo.

" Ooff!" said Eshros as he realized there was an invisible barrier separating the two.

" What is this now?" asked Eshros. The mamodo slowly opened his eyes.

" The Forcefield." said the mamodo simply.

" Why on earth is there a forcefield!" shouted Eshros. " What do those numbers mean! Why am I here!" shouted Eshros.

" Patience. You'll find out once the countdown reaches 0." explained the mamodo. " 9 hours to go." said the mamodo.

" You expect me to wait for something for 9 hours!" shouted Eshros.

" Yes." said the mamodo calmly. After a long while, Eshros apparently fell asleep.( Anyone would fall asleep with nothing to do while waiting for 9 hours)

DREAM

The countdown has finally reached zero. And the forcefield disappeared.

" Now, you'll finally realize that you can't escape!" shouted the Evil Look-Alike.

" What? Who are you?" asked Eshros.

" My name, is Zatch Bell." said the clearly evil mamodo. " You're trapped here, forever!" shouted the mamodo as he began laughing evilly.

" Why me! " asked Eshros.

" All mamodo who lose come here!" shouted the Second Zatch. " And you, are no exception." said the mamodo.

" No!" shouted Eshros.

" Yelling won't help, no one can hear you." said the mamodo. " Now you will stay here for the rest of your miserable life!" shouted the mamodo.

END DREAM

Only 3 hours to go. The unamed mamodo was still meditating. Until he created a certain powder that he threw at the clock-face. It then stopped ticking, which proved it was dead. Apperantly the mamodo didn't want Eshros to know what was going on.

" What did you do that for you fool?" asked Eshros. The mamodo transfered back to the ground, and began walking to Eshros. To Eshros' surprise, he phased through the forcefield! He then stared straight at Eshros, and uttered one word:

" **_Zaker!_**" he then burned Eshros book by creating a small wave of energy in front of his mouth, then lightning came out of the wave.

END SECOND DREAM

Eshros finally woke up for real. He realized he was not asleep for as long as he thought, only two hours went by, dropping the countdown to 7 hours. He turned to the other mamodo, he was sleeping just like him, except he looked as though he fell from the air. He must have fell asleep too, without realizing it. Eshros couldn't think of anything to do, other than take a walk to see how long the forcefield was.

After walking for about two more hours, he finally accepted that it was endless.

" Why-won-won't this forcefield g-go away?" asked Eshros. He then had an idea. He held his ocher colored spellbook and shouted the word:

" **_Grandsen!_**" with that said he enplanted his hands into the ground and created a cannon made of earth. He then fired five boulders from the cannon, at the forcefield. As he expected, it collided with the barrier instead of the mamodo, who was still asleep. After all the dust cleared up, he realized that the forcefield didn't have the slightest difference. Not even a small crack. He decided to try another one.

" **_Groundbai!_**" shouted Eshros, which created a giant snake composed of boulders, which attacked the forcefield too. No avail. The mamodo suddenly opened both eyes as wide as if he was awake the whole time. And also revealing that he was faking it. He then chuckled.

" Loser. You should conserve your strength instead of wasting it on this unbreakable wall. That's the whole reason it was built!" explained the mamodo. " So no one could fight until the countdown reaches its limit! 5 hours to go." said the mamodo. He then went back to meditating.

" Can't wait to get my hands on you! How dare you call me a loser! I am elite!" shouted Eshros.

" You seem pretty weak to me, after showing me two of your spells." said the mamodo.

" You couldn't see my spells! Your eyes were closed!" shouted Eshros.

" And you think _that _blocks my vision?" asked the mamodo. Eshros then went for another walk, attempting to kill some time.

Meanwhile back with Zatch and Megumi.

" Yay! They have yellowtail!" shouted Zatch. Zatch and Megumi were at a resturant. The waiter than brought them their yellowtail. Zatch ate it unaturally fast and immediately asked for more. He then ate 47 more helpings. Megumi couldn't believe it. She had no idea that _all _the mamodo loved fish food too. Zatch then began eating more. (This went on for a while) Eventually the resturant ran out of yellowtail. Megumi was asleep. He woke Megumi and said:

" Megumi, I'm still hungry. Can you take me to another resturant?" asked Zatch, kind of whining.

" Another Resturant!" shouted Megumi. " Zatch, you ate as much as I get in salary for a year! And you're going to get terribly sick eating like that!" explained Megumi.

" What are you talking about? I do it all the time! And now I'm seven! So now I can eat even more!" explained Zatch. Megumi looked very confused.

" Seven! I thought you were king for 1,000 years..." said Megumi.

" Well, unlike the Human World, we age 1 year, after 1,000 years. Humans seem to age 1 year, after 1 year. That seems way too early." said Zatch.

" Wow, that's cool. So mamodo live a lot longer than humans?" asked Megumi curious.

" Yup!" said Zatch. He then noticed something. " Hey, I'm not hungry anymore..." said Zatch puzzled.

" Yes!" whispered Megumi. She planned that to happen because they were talking for a while.

" Now what?" asked Megumi.

" Hmm. I know!" shouted Zatch grabbing Megumi by the arm.

Meanwhile back with the other two mamodo. 3 hours to go, and it will finally begin. Eshros is so curious about what's gonna happen. He wondered what those numbers underneath the countdown ment, he wondered what this place is, he wondered why he was there, and he wondered who that Zatch Look-Alike was. Eshros just realized that no matter how far he walks, he never leaves that spot.

" This place is crazy." whispered Eshros to himself. 3811435 1185141... What could that mean. Is it a secret code? Eshros thought.

Eshros finally gave up, and started waiting patiently. And just like that it was only 1 hour left! Eshros couldn't wait for some answers.

There you go. The biggest cliff hanger I made yet. The next chapter will reveal everything, and it'll be here soon. R&R Please.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I'm back with the second chapter . In this chapter, The Second Zatch-Look-Alike is revealed. And the countdown ends. What other secrets will be revealed? Read and see! Enjoy Chapter 2 of Second Chances, Eshros' Fight.

Chapter 2. The Rewards of Patience

1 hour to go, until it begins... Eshros is still in the dark of the mysterious realm he was in. And of the Second Zatch-Look-Alike, but first to him.

" Wait a minute, are you the one who defeated me with that last blow!" asked Eshros, angrily. The mamodo opened his eyes again.

" First time I've ever seen you..." replied the mamodo. He then went back to meditating.

" Arrgh! I can't take this anymore!" shouted Eshros as he began furiously punching the forcefield. The other Zatch just shook his head. The countdown went back to 2 hours. Eshros kept assulting it, but no avail. The countdown then went to 3 hours. Eshros just noticed this.

" WHAT! We have to wait even longer!" shouted Eshros very angrily.

" Yep." said the mamodo.

" But why! It was almost over!" shouted Eshros.

" Because of you." said the mamodo.

" What! What the heck did I do!" shouted Eshros. The mamodo shook his head again.

" You are such a child... Don't you know that thrashing and struggling isn't going to get you anywhere?" asked the mamodo. Eshros sighed.

" Okay... Then can you tell me _who you are_? That ought to keep me occupied." asked Eshros.

" All will be revealed once the countdown is over. 3 hours to go." replied the mamodo.

" WHAT! I don't believe you! How dare you tell me to calm down without telling me anything!" complained Eshros as he kept on shouting.

" Oh, boy..." said the mamodo shaking his head again.

Meanwhile with Zatch and Megumi.

" HahahaHAhaha!" laughed Zatch. " Gosh, aren't the Botanical Gardens fun, Megumi?" asked Zatch looking at all the plants and trees.

" It is pretty cool." admitted Megumi.

(Megumi's POV)

" _It's definetely better than the other things you chose to do..."_

(End Megumi's POV)

Ivy Kinoyama was keeping a sharp eye out on Zatch, she hadn't forgotten about that Bonzai Tree incident.

" Okay, I'm bored. Let's go to the park!" shouted Zatch grabbing Megumi and leaving.

" Zatch... Wait!" shouted Megumi being pulled by Zatch to the park.

Meanwhile back with the third Zatch and Eshros. The countdown went up to 6 hours. The strange Zatch was still meditating. While Eshros was doing everything he could to destroy the forcefield. Nothing worked.

" What part of, unbreakable wall don't you understand?" asked the mamodo.

" There's... got... to be... a way... to get... through it!" shouted Eshros while panting and punching the wall. He had an idea. " Hey, does this wall stop you ,too?" asked Eshros. The mamodo sighed and walked over to where the wall began on his side. He then flicked it proving his lead to a dead end.

" There. See? No one gets in, until the countdown reaches 0." said the mamodo. He went back to meditating at that very spot and an unseen force pushed Eshros a few feet backwards.

" What in the... What was that!" asked Eshros. He then noticed an invisible, circular shield was formed while the mamodo was meditating. He then had a brilliant idea.

" Hey, you. Can you move while that shield is in effect?" asked Eshros.

" Yeah." replied the mamodo.

" Can you try to move through the forcefield while meditating?" asked Eshros. Thinking that he was close to a breakthrough. Literally.

" Yeah..." said the mamodo. Eshros was puzzled.

" _Will _you try moving through the forcfield while meditating?" asked Eshros.

" Fine." said the mamodo. Eshros was getting angry again.

" Now!" asked Eshros. The mamodo sighed and did so. And it started working! However, once his body reached the forcfield, his shield disappeared, and he fell to the ground.

" Wha-what happened? You were so close!" asked Eshros.

" The barrier vanished, okay! I need to be in complete concentration when meditating! Bumping into a wall, obviously disrupted my concentration, thus my barrier disappeared!" replied the mamodo a bit frusterated.

" I thought you said you could see without your eyes being open." said Eshros.

" Yes, but you told me to go _through _the wall! I didn't know it would still be solid! Although, I thought that would happen..." said the mamodo. Eshros got angry again.

" Let's try something else." said Eshros.

" No way. That's the last time I help you! I even wasted strength!" shouted the mamodo.

" Wow, how frusterating... It's not like you've been adding to it for the past fourteen hours!" shouted Eshros.

" The dark Zatch glared at him for a few minutes, then went back to his original spot and went back to meditating.

" What a stuck up freak..." mumbled Eshros. He then turned into his darker form and began clawing at the forcefield. Nothing worked, still. Eshros then had a great idea. Maybe if he got rid of the other mamodo, the forcefield will disappear even faster. And he knew just how to do it.

" **_Groundgarudo! _**" shouted Eshros as he emplanted his hands into the ground and started creating spikes of earth from beneath the ground. But nothing happened until they heard it crash underneath them.

" What the heck just happened!" asked Eshros.

" Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention that this place has a horizontal forcefield beneath the floor. It's specially made to prevent underground attacks. Nice try, though." said the mamodo smirking.

" I hate this place!" shouted Eshros. " How does that countdown end faster!" shouted Eshros.

" Do you really want to know how to make this countdown end at lightspeed?" asked the mamodo.

" Anything. I'll do anything!" shouted Eshros.

" Be. Patient." replied the mamodo. Eshros looked like he was about to explode.

" You have to be kidding me! I said I'll do anything, and you tell me to wait even longer!" shouted Eshros.

" No, you idiot! Be patient. That's what you have to do." said the mamodo.

" What?" asked Eshros.

" This is a different world, acustomed to its own rules... The key is to be patient." explained the mamodo.

" And that actually works?" asked Eshros. he unamed mamodo simply nodded a yes once. Eshros then sat down and waited.

" You'd better be sure about this." threatened Eshros.

" Trust me. This _always _works." said the mamodo, meditating.

Meanwhile with Zatch and Megumi. Zatch was running away from Naomi. As usual. And Megumi was completely puzzled.

" Zatch, who on Earth is this girl?" asked Megumi.

" It's Naomi! AAHHH!" shouted Zatch running for his life.

" Hehehehehehehe!" giggled Naomi as she tormented Zatch, trying to run him over with her toy car. Zatch kept shouting. Megumi shook her head.

Meanwhile back with Eshros and the third Zatch. The countdown dropped to 2 hours. And just like that, it dropped to 1 again! And the next second that came, the countdown went... to zero!

" Finally! Yes! What happens now?" asked Eshros excitedly.

" Watch." said the mamodo. Eshros watched in awe as the clock faces bottom sets of numbers converted themselves into readable words.

3811435 1185141

CHANCE ARENA

" Welcome, to the Chance Arena." said the mamodo as he stopped meditating and transfered to the ground. The forcefield then turned clear and pushed each half opposite ways. Eshros blocked while the Dark Zatch did nothing. Nothing hit them, it slid right through them! It then vanished without a trace. Without warning Eshros ran as he made a head-on assault toward the Dark Zatch. The third Zatch simply sidestepped him( as if he was Zeno). Eshros was rammed into the floor for his mistake. He then sighed.

" So, what do we do now?" asked Eshros.

" You had the right idea. We fight!" replied The Dark Zatch. " But first let me introduce myself..." said the mamodo.

" Sure..." said Eshros. ceasing his fighting temporarily.

" I am, Nega-Zatch. The opposite version of Zatch Bell. I am refered to as, a "Mirror Mamodo". So, the kind and weak Zatch you once knew, is no similarity me. I am evil, strong. And I am-- **_Zakeruga!_** " shouted Nega-Zatch, as he created a spiraling beam of pure dark lightning from his mouth, at Eshros. Eshros just barely dodged his sneak attack. He started panting and said:

" Nice try, very sneaky." said Eshros. " But I still have the upper hand!" shouted Eshros.

" How do you figure that?" asked Nega-Zatch.

" I just know! **_Grandsen!_** " shouted Eshros as he created the cannon that shot boulders earlier, again.

" **_Rashield!_** " shouted Nega-Zatch, which created a wall-like shield of darkness out of his mouth, along with a red lightning bolt in the middle. This spell deflected the boulders back at Eshros.

" Once two mamodo are sent back to the Mamodo World at once, they come here for an all-out battle." said Nega-Zatch.

" **_Clayshield!_** " shouted Eshros as the attack was blocked by a frontal shield made of swelled up ground. " So, what happens after we win?" asked Eshros.

" A great prize... But if you lose... You return to the Mamodo World, with nothing!" explained Nega-Zatch.

" Interesting, so you lost? **_Claydo!_** " shouted Eshros which caused the ground to turn into a mud-like, stretchy substance. Nega-Zatch teleported behind Eshros.

" No. Sometimes there is a selected one. And another who guards the winning prize. I'm undefeated!" shouted Nega-Zatch as he kneed Eshros. Eshros grunted in pain.

" And you're so sure you will win?" asked Eshros.

" Precisely" said Nega-Zatch.

" Then eat this! **_Groundgarudo!_** " shouted Eshros as he created the spikes in the ground from earlier. However Nega-Zatch predicted their every movement. And dodged each one.

" But... how!" asked Eshros. Nega-Zatch gave another evil grin.

" You know how Zatch is bad at guessing attacks? Well, I can predict each one, and dodge them all the same!" explained Nega-Zatch.

" **_Groundgaruk! _**" shouted Eshros as he gained armor made of boulders and stones.

" **_Rauzaruk! _**" shouted Nega-Zatch, which created a blast of black lightning from the sky that came down on him, thus creating a dark, colorless aura. Which strengthened his strength and speed. They each then made a head-on assault.

There you go. The Mirror Mamodo will be in the further stories, however, the next chapter shall be the more action part of the battle. See what happens next time when Eshros and Nega-Zatch battle it out in, Chapter 3. And it's coming soon! R&R Please.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, I'm back once again. This time we go deeper into the battle with Nega-Zatch and Eshros. Meanwhile, Zatch meets an unexpected mamodo that he has to battle. Two battles in one chapter ought to be good! Enjoy, Chapter 3 of Second Chances, Eshros' Fight.

Chapter 3. Nega-Zatch; The Malevolent King

Eshros was about to create a finishing blow on Nega-Zatch, however, Nega-Zatch was invincible at the time with his **_Rauzaruk _**spell. So Nega-Zatch succeeded in knocking Eshros ten feet in the air with a charged electric punch. Eshros started to claw Nega-Zatch, but Nega-Zatch dodged each nail.

" Not bad..." said Eshros.

" Well, you may be weak... but you're definetely determined." said Nega-Zatch. Eshros was angered by that remark.

" How dare you! You think I'm weak! Than eat this! **_Groundam!_** " shouted Eshros, as he created two parrallel rectangles next to Nega-Zatch. They then started to smash into him. However Nega-Zatch simply took one step back and they missed him.

" Is that all you've got?" asked Nega-Zatch. The **_Rauzaruk_** then faded. Nega-Zatch didn't show any sign of alarm.

" Looks like you're vulnerable again!" shouted Eshros changing into his darker form once more. "Good thing my spell is permanent until the end!" Eshros added in.

" Is that so..." said Nega-Zatch. " **_Jikerdor!_** " shouted Nega-Zatch, which created a slow-moving ball of darkness that got smaller with each approach. It headed straight for Eshros, until his body began to glow as he became magnetized.

" Ha! Joke's on you! There's no metal here!" said Eshros, his body still glowing. Nega-Zatch gave an evil chuckle. He then reached into his cloak and pulled out a re-tractable metal rod. He threw it hard into the ground, as Eshros forcibly flew straight onto it.

" No! How did you..." said Eshros. " Nothing can pierce through my armor!" shouted Eshros struggling to break free. Nega-Zatch gave an evil grin.

" I'm way stronger than the original Zatch. Maybe he was just too weak!" explained Eshros. Eshros ignored him. Nega-Zatch went over to where Eshros dropped his book, picked it up, and closed it. Eshros armor disappeared.

" Permanent, huh?" said Nega-Zatch. He then closed his own book and Eshros fell to the ground.

" No... I can't believe that I lost twice..." said Eshros as he waited for Nega-Zatch to burn his book. However, much to his surprise, Nega-Zatch threw it back to him.

" I-I don't understand." said Eshros.

" Don't mistake ruthlessness for generosity. I only did it because I want to see what else you've got!" explained Nega-Zatch.

" Well, your about to get your wish! **_Groundga Cobra!_** " shouted Eshros which created a gigantic cobra-like creature made from stone.

" I told you I was elite! I'm invincible!" shouted Eshros. Nega-Zatch simply rolled his eyes. He then sidestepped the creature, but he underestimated Eshros. One of the creature's fangs pierced his left side. The cobra then vanished. Nega-Zatch wasn't injured but the fang pierced through the side of his cloak, exposing his dark grey tanktop.

" Who are you! You're exactly like Zatch, only evil!" shouted Eshros.

" Duh." said Nega-Zatch simply. " This is too easy. you're one of the weakest mamodo I've fought yet." said Nega-Zatch.

" We'll see about that..." muttered Eshros.

Meanwhile with Zatch and Megumi.

" Megumi, I'm hot!" complained Zatch. Megumi advised him to take off his cloak. But Zatch said he was too hot to carry it around. Just then out of nowhere, a strange looking sasquatch-like mamodo pounced on Zatch. Zatch screamed and threw it off him. It landed on it's feet though. It's partner than showed up. It was Fredo and Furigaro. Unfortunately, Zatch did not know either of them.

" Who are you two?" asked Zatch. He then noticed Fredo was holding a sea-blue spellbook.

" **_Ganzu Gikor!_** " shouted Fredo which caused Furigaro to shoot multiple shards of ice from his mouth, straight toward Zatch. Zatch jumped out of the way at the last second though.

" Yay!" shouted Zatch. He ran over to one of the icicles that hit the ground and felt it.

" Ah... That's much better! Thanks." said Zatch to the two.

" Zatch look out!" shouted Megumi as she grabbed him out of the way. " **_Zaker!_** " shouted Megumi, which caused Zatch to shoot the same lightning bolt from his mouth.

" **_Raja Freezudo! _**" shouted Fredo, which caused Furigaro to create an icy mist from his mouth that froze the lightning bolt before their very eyes. Zatch was even more excited.

" That's so cool! What else can you do?" asked Zatch. Fredo scowled.

" Why aren't you afraid!" asked Fredo.

" You may be a mamodo, but you came just in time!" explained Zatch.

" Zatch, we have to fight them!" said Megumi.

" Ooohhhh... Okay! I fought someone similar to him before." said Zatch.

FLASHBACK

Zatch and Kiyo were fighting Reycom and Hosokawa.

" It's over, creep. You're going doooowwwwnnn!" shouted Kiyo. Hosokawa drops Reycom and he lands on his feet.

" I'm with you, Kiyo. Let's knock this blockhead's block off!" shouted Zatch.

" Okay." said Kiyo.

" Ha! Okay, you wanna play that game? Fine.

" **_Zaker!_** " shouted Kiyo, Zatch then shot lightning from his mouth.

" **_Gikor! _**" shouted Hosokawa, causing Reycom to shoot a few ice shards from his mouth. The two colided. Kiyo was trying to see through the smoke, but then...

" **_Gikor! _**" Hosokawa activated the spell again.

" Huh?" said Kiyo. He grabbed Zatch and threw him out of the way.

" Watch out!" shouted Kiyo. The ice shards barely missed them. " That was fast. I can't do it that fast." Kiyo said to himself. Just then...

" **_Freezudo! _**" shouted Hosokawa, causing Reycom to create an icy mist that freezed Kiyo's arm.

END FLASHBACK

" I miss Kiyo..." said Zatch.

" **_Ganzu Gikor! _**" shouted Fredo, causing the ice shards to attack again. Unfortunately, Zatch was dazed.

" **_Rashield! _**" shouted Megumi. Which caused Zatch to create the wall-like shield once more. It then reflected the attack back at Furigaro.

" **_Scape Gishield! _**" shouted Fredo, which created a capsule-like shield around the two created from ice. The ice shards collided with the shield as both spells broke to pieces.

" Let's finish this. **_Bao Zakeruga! _**" shouted Megumi, which caused a giant japanese dragon from lightning from Zatch's mouth. Fredo stared at it in shock, same with Furigaro. Fredo scowled again.

" This may not work, but I've got to try! **_Lagikor Fang! _**" shouted Fredo, which made Furigaro breathe an icy mist, just then, a gigantic wolf made from ice began to rise from beneath Megumi.

" What? No!" shouted Megumi. Just then the **_Bao Zakeruga _**went to attack the wolf, thus biting it and shattering it into pieces before it hit Megumi.

" That was close..." said Megumi.

" Gee... This is gonna be harder than I thought." said Zatch.

Meanwhile back with Nega-Zatch and Eshros.

" Give it up." said Nega-Zatch.

" No-Never!" shouted Eshros.

" Suit youself. **_Bao Zakeruga!_** " shouted Nega-Zatch, which created a gigantic japanese dragon composed of dark lightning. It headed straight for Eshros. Eshros knew he had no spell great enough to counter that attack, and realized he was doomed.

All right. The fight still rages on between the two. And now, the fight with Zatch and Furigaro has begun! For even more of the battle, wait until Chapter 4. Coming Soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, I'm back with Chapter 4. In this chapter, the fight with Eshros and Nega-Zatch still continues. While Zatch and Furigaro's battle continues, as well. Enjoy, Chapter 4 of Second Chances, Eshros' Fight.

Chapter 4. Eshros' Final Spell; **_Dosuder Groundon!_**

The dark **_Bao Zakeruga _**was about to destroy Eshros, Eshros had to think of a way to survive, and fast! But none of his spells were powerful enough. He then had a desperate idea. He threw his book two yards to his right. And took the attack. He was severely injured after taking one of the strongest spells of the entire Mamodo World. But he planned that would happen. He took the attack on purpose, and threw his spellbook on purpose, so that way he would get hurt, but the book wouldn't burn. Nega-Zatch seemed to understand his strategy.

" Interesting. But seeing you're so badly hurt now, you'll hardly be able to attack nor defend." said Nega-Zatch. And he was possibly right. Not many mamodo would be able to still fight back after being attacked by the **_Bao Zakeruga _**spell. But Eshros was elite.

" I wo-won't give up!" shouted Eshros trying to stand up. Nega-Zatch was slightly impressed with his determination.

" So, you're still trying to fight, even though there's no hope of winning?" said Nega-Zatch.

" R-right..." said Eshros standing up.

" Loser." said Nega-Zatch. He kneed Eshros hard, and Eshros fell to the ground clutching his aching stomach. " It's obvious you're going to lose." said Nega-Zatch. " I'm practically untouched, and you're almost dead." said Nega-Zatch.

" J-just tell me one th-thing." said Eshros. Nega-Zatch turned his eye to him.

" What is it?" said Nega-Zatch.

" Before you c-came here, who w-was you-your human partner?" asked Eshros. Nega-Zatch gave another evil grin.

" Who do you think?" asked Nega-Zatch.

" Wa-was it a smart male human with dark brown hair?" asked Eshros.

" Of course not. It was, Megumi." said Nega-Zatch.

" What!" shouted Eshros. Nega-Zatch gave yet another evil grin.

Meanwhile with Zatch and Furigaro. Megumi fell to the ground, by the power from within the **_Bao Zakeruga _**stole from her.

" Looks like your human partner is down for the count!" shouted Fredo. " **_Gikor Garugo!_** " shouted Fredo causing Furigaro to shoot icicles beneath the ground. One of the icicles pierced right through the side of Zatch's cloak, exposing his light grey tanktop.

" Ooowwww!" shouted Zatch. The rest of the icicles missed him because he was too small.

" If only I had more spells..." said Zatch to himself.

" I think we have enough to beat these two." said Megumi.

" Okay!" shouted Zatch.

" **_Zaker! _**" shouted Megumi, causing Zatch to shoot the lightning bolt from his mouth again.

" **_Gishield!_** " shouted Fredo, which created a frontal shield made from ice. The attack hit the shield and disappeared.(Fredo used the simpler shield to conserve energy)

" Wow. We're definetely evenly matched." said Megumi.

Meanwhile with Eshros and Nega-Zatch.

" What do you mean? The real Zatch has that partner!" shouted Eshros.

" The Mirror Megumi." said Nega-Zatch. " Mirror Mamodo have the same partners as their original counterparts." said Nega-Zatch. " Even if they're merely a shadow of their former selves." added in Nega-Zatch.

" How many " Mirror Mamodo " are there?" asked Eshros. Nega-Zatch thought for a moment, deciding whether he should tell him or not.

" If it's a final request, then I'll tell you. Three." said Nega-Zatch.

" Just three?" asked Eshros.

" Three." repeated Nega-Zatch.

" And I got stuck with one of them!" asked Eshros.

" Yeah. Pretty unlucky, huh?" said Nega-Zatch.

" If you're the negative Zatch, than who are the other negatives?" asked Eshros. Nega-Zatch glew a blood-red aura.

" I'll never tell you!" shouted Nega-Zatch. He made an assault on Eshros. Eshros dodged though, surprising Nega-Zatch. He had all that time in the world to heal, and it worked.

" **_Groundgaruk! _**" shouted Eshros, creating his rock armor once more.

" Apparenlty, you're running out of spells." said Nega-Zatch.

" Shut up!" shouted Eshros. " This spell is all I need to finish you!" shouted Eshros.

" That armor is so useless. It doesn't even do anything." said Nega-Zatch.

" It is not useless! Not only is it invincible, but it also amplifies all of my spells!" explained Eshros. " For example, **_Grandsen!_** " shouted Eshros, which created the same cannon that shot boulders, although they were ten times bigger.

" **_Gigano Zaker! _**" shouted Nega-Zatch which created a much larger version of the dark **_Zaker _**spell. It headed for the boulders, and they all broke to pieces.

" That does it! I'm going to fight you with everything I've got!" shouted Eshros.

" Finally some effort from you." said Nega-Zatch. Eshros changed to his darker form and made a full on assault on Nega-Zatch. Nega-Zatch still kept dodging.

" Face it. You're unconvincing as an "elite" mamodo. And you know it." said Nega-Zatch. Eshros thought for a second. And realized that he was right.

" Look at yourself!" said Nega-Zatch, forcing Eshros hard into the shiny floor. Eshros did. " Impatient, worthless, desperate. Does that sound like an elite to you?" shouted Nega-Zatch. Eshros changed back to his boy-like form. " All you did to hurt me so far, is cut my side, and you couldn't even manage to do that right!" shouted Nega-Zatch. " A weak mamodo trying to prove they're the greatest. Just a lie! You make me sick!" shouted Nega-Zatch.

" ..." Eshros was silent.

" In fact, I change my mind! I'm burning your book now, so I can get this over with!" shouted Nega-Zatch, aiming at the ocher book in Eshros hand. " Nothing but lousy trash!" shouted Nega-Zatch. Eshros gritted his teeth and clutched his fists.

" You may be right... I may not be the greatest mamodo, but at least I never give up!" shouted Eshros glowing an ocher aura.

" **_Groundbao! _**" shouted Eshros, causing the ground to explode beneath Nega-Zatch. Every explosion missed.

" Get away from me! Get away!" shouted Eshros. His aura glowing brighter. Nega-Zatch still kept slowly walking toward Eshros.

" AAAHHHH! **_Groundam! Grandsen! Claydo! Groundgarudo! Groundbao! Grancrag! Groundbai! Groundga Cobra!_** " shouted Eshros, summoning all of his attack spells to impact on Nega-Zatch. Every single attack missed. Eshros couldn't believe this. He then realized he was no match for this mamodo. His ocher spellbook began glowing extremely bright. Eshros turned to the final page, and knew what to do.  
" Come on! Is that all? Why'd I ever have to get stuck fighting you?" said Nega-Zatch, still walking to Eshros.

" This isn't over... I've got one more trick up my sleeve!" shouted Eshros. Nega-Zatch smirked.

" Say goodbye to your chances of winning! **_Dosuder Groundon!_** " shouted Eshros. The book was glowing, but nothing happened. Eshros looked everywhere, nothing has changed. Nega-Zatch made an evil laugh.

" You weakling! Nothing's happened! Is that your final spell! Pathetic!" shouted Nega-Zatch. Eshros lost all hope. It was the end. His new, and final spell, had been a rip-off. Eshros started to gain a little hope though, because the book was still glowing. Something **had **to be happening, even if it was invisible. Just then, the floor began to crack. Nega-Zatch noticed, and halted. It kept on cracking. Until eventually, the ground began to break apart. Completely. The pieces of the ground then began to float in the air, getting higher with each passing second. Eshros jumped onto one of the floating pieces of the ground of this strange world. Nega-Zatch jumped up and flew. Eshros didn't believe this.

" You can fly?" asked Eshros. Nega-Zatch simply scowled.

" What did you do!" shouted Nega-Zatch. Nega-Zatch looked down and saw the sky of the Human World.

" I-I don't know. This is a new spell." replied Eshros. Nega-Zatch gritted his teeth.  
" That's just great. Your silly spell created an earthquake that shattered the ground!" shouted Nega-Zatch.

" Hey! it's not my fault! Maybe if you weren't so competetive, I would've waited until I won." shouted Eshros.

" What are you talking about! You were never going to win. In fact, neither of us can claim the prize if we can't stay on the ground!" shouted Nega-Zatch.

" Good. Serves you right!" shouted Eshros. Nega-Zatch glared at him angrily.

" You idiot! The prize, is that you get to stay back on the Human World for a second chance!" shouted Nega-Zatch.

" What?..." asked Eshros regretfully.

" There is a price though. You simply start over with your spells. Other than that, it's true!" shouted Nega-Zatch. " Since I'm still undefeated, I'll just burn your book and stay undefeated! Deal?" said Nega-Zatch, smirking.

" No way! I will never let you win!" shouted Nega-Zatch.  
" Then we stay here forever." said Nega-Zatch with his arms crossed. Eshros thought for a moment.  
" Fine. I suppose if we work togeth-..."

" Forget it!" shouted Nega-Zatch, cutting him off.

" Then we stay here forever." said Eshros smirking. Nega-Zatch growled. He thought for at least a few minutes.

" Never." said Nega-Zatch. He jumped onto the rock Eshros was on and started punching him. Eshros was able to block a few punches, but Nega-Zatch was too fast.  
" I'll just burn your book, and get on with my life!" shouted Nega-Zatch, as he started to kick Eshros.

" Listen. I think I have he ability to manipulate these chunks of Earth. But you have to stop fighting for at least a second!" shouted Eshros. Nega-Zatch protested, but eventually believed him. Eshros began turning his hands to the floating chunks of ground. They slowly lowered themselves, but too slow. Eshros would never have enough power to completely lower every rock to it's right place.

" I know. Try closing the book to destroy the spell. I it always works." said Nega-Zatch, smirking. Eshros didn't believe him at first, but after rethinking it, did so. After closing the book, the entire floor disappeared, along with the floating chunks. Nega-Zatch made the evil laugh he did earlier.

" You fell for it!" shouted Nega-Zatch. Eshros glared at him as he began to fall into the sky of the Human World. Nega-Zatch simply flew over to the face of the strange clock. The face suddenly turned into a large circular vortex. Nega-Zatch turned to Eshros and smirked.

" You have lost." said Nega-Zatch just before he entered the vortex. It then completely closed itself. Eshros gritted his teeth and shut his eyes, awaiting his iminant doom. Just then he had an idea.

" **_Claydo! _**" shouted Eshros, which created the stretchy susbstance he did earlier. It wrapped itself around him, and he was safe.  
" That was too close." said Eshros to himself. Just then, he realized he was beginning to disappear!

" What? No! Impossible!" shouted Eshros. He then realized that he was able to save himself, but not his book. Eshros could hardly believe this. He then clutched his fists, and knew that someday, that Zatch imposter would lose. He then completely disappeared back to the Mamodo World.

Sorry Eshros fans, I just couldn't keep him there. Don't worry though, every present mamodo will be in my stories, and with new spells! R&R Please. Last chapter will be here soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, I'm back with the final chapter. Once again like all the others, the next story I make will be connected to all the rest. Enjoy, Chapter 5 of Second Chances, Eshros' Fight.

Chapter 5. **_Zeo Zakeruga! _**; A true spell?...

Zatch and Megumi are still evenly matched with Furigaro and Fredo.

" Don't worry, Zatch. We are a great team. They don't stand a chance." said Megumi. Yet Zatch didn't hear, because he was dazed again.

(Zatch POV)

" _Kiyo... I wonder where you are now..."_

(End Zatch POV)

" Zatch?..." said Megumi.

" **_Ganzu Gikor!_** " shouted Fredo, causing Furigaro to create the multiple ice shards again.

" Zatch, look out!" shouted Megumi, grabbing Zatch away from the shards.

" Zatch, what is the matter with you?" asked Megumi, shaking Zatch's shoulders. " Maybe if I read the spell, you'll go back to normal." said Megumi.

" **_Zaker!_** " shouted Megumi, causing the lightning to shoot out of Zatch's mouth again.

" **_Gihield! _**" shouted Fredo, which created the frontal ice shield to block the lightning bolt once more. However, Megumi's plan didn't work, the moment Zatch regained vision, he went right back to being dazed.

" Come on, Zatch! We can't win if we don't come up with a plan!" shouted Megumi.

" **_Lagikor Fang!_** " shouted Fredo.

" No!" shouted Megumi. Furigaro began breathing the icy mist.

" Megumi!" shouted Zatch, suddenly. He ran in front of Megumi and shielded her. The ice wolf began to make its appearance beneath the ground.

" No Zatch, it's beneath us!" shouted Megumi.

" What! Than you have to use **_Bao Zakeruga! _**" shouted Zatch.

" No. I've got an idea..." said Megumi.

" **_Zaker! _**" shouted Megumi, causing Zatch to create the lightning bolt, as it headed straight for Furigaro's book.

" No! **_Scape Gishield! _**" shouted Fredo, but nothing happened. Furigaro still had his **_Lagikor Fang _**spell in efffect. The attack headed straight for the book, until eventually it hit it. The book began burning, and the **_Lagikor Fang _**never made it... Furigaro then disappeared, and Fredo ran off. Megumi fell to the grass, as did Zatch. Relieved that it was all over.

" Zatch..." said Megumi.

" Yeah?" asked Zatch.

" What were you daydreaming about?" asked Megumi. Zatch looked confused.

" Daydreaming?... I was just thinking about Kiyo." replied Zatch.

" Yeah, I wonder if he has a mamodo again." said Megumi.

" If he does...I sure hope it isn't evil..." said Zatch.

Meanwhile, Zatch and Megumi were simply walking on the sidewalk.

" You know what I've noticed, Zatch?" asked Megumi.

" What?" asked Zatch.

" All of the mamodo we've been facing had so many spells, and we only have four..." said Megumi.

" Yeah, what'd ya mean?" asked Zatch.

" I mean...how long have you been here?..." asked Megumi.

" I don't know." replied Zatch.

" All these mamodo, all their spells...Did you come here last?" asked Megumi.

" I told you, I don't know how the battle restarted..." said Zatch. " All I remember is being attacked by my own **_Bao Zakeruga_**, then their was this extremely bright light, so bright I had to shut my eyes. And then I was knocked out..." said Zatch.

" Aha! You were knocked out. Which means you were the last to start battling." said Megumi, cutting him off.

" No, something tells me all the mamodo were knocked out, not just me. It's like that spray you people use." said Zatch.

" Spray?" asked Megumi.

" Yeah, that knocks people out." said Zatch.

" Knock-out gas?" asked Megumi.

" Yeah, that's it." said Zatch.

" And who did this?" asked Megumi.

" That evil mamodo..." said Zatch solemnly.

" Oh, yeah... I can't believe that we still don't know its name..." said Megumi, trying not to think about what it did to Tia.

" You heard Dr. Riddles, it doesn't have a name. It's like Kanchome. It transforms." said Zatch.

" Yeah, right. Every person has a name, mamodo or not." said Megumi.

" Well...I don't know it..." said Zatch.

" I know. We'll have to ask him when we get the chance." said Megumi.

" Yeah...As long as Zeno isn't there to challenge us..." said Zatch.

" Do you know about Zeno?" asked Megumi.

" Yeah..." replied Zatch.

" Really, what do you know?" asked Megumi.

" Well... We're twin brothers. He hates me because I got **_Bao Zakeruga _**instead of him. And, he's my age...I think..." said Zatch.

" I always thout you were twins. It's kind of obvious actually. Except the evil part." said Megumi.

" What else do you know, like what he likes, he dislikes. Do you ever talk to him in the Mamodo World?" asked Megumi.

" I don't think he likes anything, he dislikes me...a lot... and no." replied Zatch.

" It's kind of funny though. He hates you but since you're twins, he can't escape you." said Megumi.

" Actually, he hates me so much, he doesn't live with me anymore..." said Zatch.

" Do you know where he lives?" asked Megumi.

" No...I don't think he lives anywhere." said Zatch.

" That's kind of sad..." said Megumi.

" Not really, he doesn't need shelter, or food. Look at his condition..." said Zatch.

" True...Do you know what he eats though?" asked Megumi.

" Um... I think he eats sharks..." said Zatch.

" That's disgusting..." said Megumi. " Why don't you give him your **_Bao Zakeruga_**? Maybe then he'd be your friend." said Megumi.

" That's impossible..." said Zatch.

" Switch spellbooks?" said Megumi.

" ...You know, that might work..." said Zatch. " But you need to be his partner too..." added in Zatch.

" I don't mind, as long as he's nicer." said Megumi. " Is he as energetic as you when he's not evil and stuff?" asked Megumi.

" No. He's a lot more mature than me. Evil or not." said Zatch.

" Sure, I'll definetely be his partner!" said Megumi.

" All right! Let's find him!" shouted Zatch.

" So let me get this straight, you want to try swapping spellbooks to see if it will give me **_Bao Zakeruga _**back?" asked Zeno.

" Yup!" replied Zatch.

" I'll never let your human touch my book! It could be a trap!" shouted Zeno.

" Zeno...You know me, I'd never make a trap." said Zatch.

" Yeah, you're not that clever." said Zeno.

" Come on. I just wanna be your friend." said Zatch.

" Then get away from me..." said Zeno coldly. Zeno began to walk away.

" You want **_Bao_**, don't you?..." asked Zatch. Zeno stopped and thought for a second.

" Even if I agree, it won't work." said Zeno.

" But we're twins. It was never proven..." said Zatch. " It's at least worth a try..." added in Zatch. Zeno thought for another second.

" Fine. But if you're wrong, I'll strangle you so hard..." said Zeno.

" Great! Let's go!" shouted Zatch, cutting him off. Zeno got Dr. Riddles, and they made off to the battle field they were, when they first fought.

" So, if you know _everything_... Do you know if this will work?" asked Zeno.

" Well...Lets answer this in "Dr. Riddle's fun riddles"..." said Dr. Riddles.

" Never mind." said Zeno cutting him off. They faced each other, holding each other's opposite spellbooks.

" Ready?..." asked Zatch.

" Ready." replied Zeno.

" **_Jikerdor! _**" shouted Dr.Riddles.

" **_Jauro Zakeruga! _**" shouted Megumi. (They remembered each other using their spells) Nothing happened. Zeno gritted his teeth.

" Well, old man, did you know this wouldn't work!" shouted Zeno.

" Well... This is a possibility, and an impossibility..." replied Dr. Riddles. It took a few seconds for Zeno to understand, he then realized that that didn't make any sense.  
" What do we have to do to make it work?" asked Zeno.

" Switch our hearts." replied Dr. Riddles.

" Seems simple enough." said Zeno. He then lifted both his hands, and a red, and a silver mist appeared in his hands. He then crossed his hands, and tightened his hands into fists. Then the mist was gone.

" What happened?" asked Zatch.

" I swapped the power from your hearts that enables you to read the spells. It should work now." said Zeno.

" Okay, let's give it another try!" shouted Zatch. However, Megumi and Dr. Riddles didn't seem different in the very least. Surprisingly, they could read the other's book!

" **_Jikerdor! _**" shouted Dr. Riddles.

" **_Jauro Zakeruga! _**" shouted Megumi. The **_Jikerdor _**spell Dr. Riddles shouted caused Zatch to create the magnetizing ball of light at Zeno. And the **_Jauro Zakeruga _**spell Megumi shouted caused Zeno to create a ring of blue lightning that eventually had many **_Zakeruga_**s spurting from it. The ring of lightning easily destroyed the ball of light, and Megumi closed the book before the **_Zakeruga_**s hit Zatch.

" Why didn't it work!" shouted Zeno. He then turned to Dr. Riddles and started to strangle him. " You liar!" shouted Zeno.

" Zeno, stop it!" shouted Zatch.

" Make me." said Zeno still strangling Dr. Riddles.

" Ggrrr." grunted Zatch, knowing he couldn't. Zeno then noticed his spellbook. It was glowing.

" What the..." said Zeno. He let go of Dr. Riddles and picked up the book. He turned to the final page.

(Zeno's POV)

" _What's going on! I'm nowhere near the end of my book...Unless..."_

(End Zeno's POV)

" A secret spell..." whispered Zeno.

" Zeno, what's wrong?" asked Zatch.

" I've never witnessed this before..." whispered Zeno.

" Human, read this spell." said Zeno pointing to the last page.

" Um...sure." said Megumi.

" **_Zeo Zakeruga! _**" shouted Megumi. Zeno then created a ball of light and threw it on the ground. Out of nowhere, a huge blue version of **_Bao Zakeruga _**came out of it.  
" Incredible..." whispered Zeno.

" Now to see if it's as strong as **_Bao_**. Zatch!" shouted Zeno.

" **_Bao Zakeruga! _**" shouted Dr. Riddles, which caused Zatch to create the real version of **_Bao Zakeruga _**from his mouth. The two collided, thunder came down from the heavens, flashes of lightning were noticable. And their books began to glow. turning pages autimatically. Dr. Riddles and Megumi then dropped them. Zatch's flipped to the final page. They then connected themselves to create a golden book with silver inlay(writing). Zatch, nor Zeno had any idea what was going on. Eventually the final page of the book was turned. The words converted themselves into even readable words. And this was no spell...

The Two Have Been Realized. The Greatest Power In Makai Has Been Unlocked. The Two VS One. The Ultimate Battle Has Begun.

Zatch and Zeno stared at the writing. As did their partners. Even Dr. Riddles, hadn't a clue what this was about.

There you have it. The next story will definetely be connected to this one. R&R Please.

(Ps. And keep reading. They're getting closer, and closer to unwraveling the mystery...)


End file.
